


Wall-Kun

by fandomexclusive



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomexclusive/pseuds/fandomexclusive
Summary: You'll find out
Relationships: Mads Mikkelsen/Wall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Wall-Kun

Mads gently caresses wall "So sexy, wall-kun~" he purred lowly

Wall blushed, already hard-- as it was a wall and, y'know-- most wall are like that "I-I didn't know you shared these feelings-"

  
"Of course I do~ you're the sexiest wall of them all~" Mads says, leaning into wall and running his hand along the tile of his shower wall

"But I'm!! I'm just the wall in your shower!! We could never be together!! I could never bear your children :(("  
  
"I don't care if you can't wall-kun! I love you~" Mads kisses wall

The wall kisses him back, despite not having a mouth or lips and moans at the feeling of mad's sharp teeth against its smooth tile

Mads pulled back and smirked "Was that a moan, wall-kun?"

"I uh- would that be ok, mr mikkelsen?"

"Why wouldn't it?" he asked, pressing his hands against wall before kissing it again

the wall squeaks at the new sensation and tries not to pass out "Tell me what you're going to do to me, mads. I've been waiting for this day since you first laid eyes upon me"

Mads smirked and leaned into wall "I'mma fuck you so hard, all your tiles are gonna fall off~'" he teased

wall blushed hard and a crack opened in wall, which mads immediately and without hesitation proceeded to shove his dick in, ignoring all the scratches the rough surface put on his dick

~a few days later~

"mADSSSsssssssss" the wall screams as it somehow manages to cum with its wall-dick for the 100000000th time

Mads moans as he cums into wall, filling it up so much that it started leaking a bit.

Somehow mad's cum has managed to repair the crack in wall!! Nice job mads!!

but mads didn't pull out- now his dick is stuck in wall!!!!!!!!!

"AHAHA.. you have fallen into my trap, ads, just as expected, now we can be together forever!!!!!! no one could ever love you like I will!"

Mads didn't seem to mind, as he just smiled "Awe, you're so romantic, wall-kun~" he leaned into it and smiled

"I'm so glad you agree!! this is all ive ever wanted." wall leans back into him, but underestimates its weight and crushes him to death

THE END 


End file.
